One type of conventional snowboard binding system utilizes two straps for securing the snowboard boot to the snowboard. One strap is for securing the toe portion of the boot and the second strap is for securing the ankle portion of the boot. This type of boot binding system is preferred by snowboarders who engage in free-style snowboarding. The two-strap binding systems are preferred because two-strap binding systems provide comfort, a high degree of maneuverability, and lateral flexibility. A conventional two-strap binding system has one end of both of the toe and ankle strap held fast to the snowboard binding on either the lateral or the medial side so that the other end can pass over the toe or instep portion of the boot and be connected to a fastening mechanism on the opposite side of the binding. A conventional two-strap binding system, therefore, requires that each strap be individually fastened to secure the boot to the snowboard. Likewise, the two straps need to be individually unfastened to release the boot from the snowboard. The strap fastening and unfastening motions become tedious, especially in preparation before going on the ski lift and after leaving the ski lift.
Some have sought to solve the problem by providing “step-in” binding systems. Step-in binding systems typically have dogs, clasps, or pegs on the upper surface of the binding baseplate that interlock with matching receptacles on the sole of a specialized boot. Step-in binding systems, therefore, are required to be used only with a specialized boot made specifically for the step-in binding. Step-in bindings, however, do not provide the feel, comfort, and control of the conventional two-strap bindings
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a two-strap binding system without some of the disadvantages of conventional two-strap binding systems, but having the feel, comfort, and control of a two-strap binding.